How Long Has It Been?
by Mew Lizzy
Summary: KishxIchigo It has been 12 years since Ichigo & Kish have seen each other & Kish isn't doing so great about it. Read to find out what happens. Story better than summary. REWRITTEN!
1. Meetings & Rethinkings

**Mew Lizzy**: So I'm rewriting! This is going to be much better then my original (and easier to read, I might add…).

**Disclaimer**: Mew Lizzy does not own Tokyo Mew Mew!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ichigo Momomiya's pov**

"Ready to go Ichigo?" A voice asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. Sure." My long-term boyfriend, Aoyama Masaya, helped me out of my chair and led me to the door.

"What are you Day Dreaming about this time?" I gave him an odd look.

"Who said I was Day Dreaming?" Masaya just shook his head and climbed into the car.

**At the Alien Ship**

"Cheer up, Kish. Without her in the picture, we never have to worry about Deep Blue's plans being foiled." Pai pointed-out to the stubborn alien.

"Well you've never been in love before!" Kish fired back. "Look, Pai...I have to see her again. I just have to…" There was a long pause.

"When will you leave?" Pai asked softly.

"As soon as possible." Kish said as he teleported away.

**Ichigo Momomiya's House**

I got out of Masaya's car and went inside the house. "Hiya, Kitten!" A voice said from behind me. I jumped.

"K…Kish…?"

"How long has it been?" Kish asked me sweetly, grabbing both of my hands.

"Wow, um…twelve years?"

"You're right, it has been…" Kish stared at me for a moment before saying anything else. "Where are your parents?"

"They…died. In a car accident; about six years ago." His smile faded.

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"You didn't know." The doorbell rang. I looked through the peephole and gasped. "Kish, do you remember where my bedroom was?" I asked him with panic in my voice.

"Yeah, why-?"

"Hide in there!" The green-haired alien disappeared from sight; so I opened the front door. "Masaya? What are you going here? You just dropped me off like…less then five minutes ago!"

"I know, but I forgot to give you your present." A lump formed in my throat.

"Present; wow…" Masaya pulled a velvet box out from his pocket and opened it up. Inside was a gorgeous diamond necklace. "It's beautiful." He reached over and clamped it around my neck.

"I'm glad you like it." He opened his arms for me to hug him so I did so quickly.

"Thank you, Masaya."

"You're welcome, Ichigo." He gave me a kiss before going back to his car and driving away. Confused, I closed the door.

"So you are still seeing him…" Kish said sadly.

"Yeah…I am…" I told him.

"Then I should leave-"

"Wait." I grabbed his arm. "I have something important to tell you. Me and Masaya are…engaged…" I looked down at the ground. Kish grabbed my chin and made me looked right into his eyes.

"Before I go I just want to tell you that I love you; and not like I used to. Now I really, truly love you." Kish's eyes began to water. How was I supposed to answer something like that? Tears rolled down my cheeks. "Good-bye…Ichigo…" Kish teleported away.

**Back at the Ship**

Kish teleported into the ship sulking. "What happened?" Pai asked him.

"When I got to Ichigo's house, she had just come home from a date with that, baka Masaya. And now they're engaged…" Kish explained sadly.

"That's harsh. Did you see any of the other mews?" Tart said popping out of nowhere.

"No, I didn't. Why?" Kish asked the youngest of them suspiciously.

"Nothing! I just want some more candy drops and Pai here just wants to see Zakuro." Tart said nudging Pai. Kish smirked.

"What?!" Pai asked angrily.

"Nothing, nothing." Kish said still smiling.

**In Kish's Bedroom**

Kish walked over to his nightstand and stared at the picture of the pink headed girl. He sighed. "Ichigo…I guess we just weren't meant to be…" With that, he laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

**Ichigo Momomiya's House**

I sighed; tears still rolling down my cheeks. "I am **so** sorry, Kish." I got up, went out to my car and drove away.

**Masaya Aoyama's House**

Nervously, I knocked on his front door. "Ichigo. Uh…what are you doing here?" Masaya asked confused.

"Masaya, I came to tell you that…"

"Tell me what?"

"That…we've known each other for a long time and…well…have you ever loved somebody before but not realized it until they tell you that they love you?"

"Well…no. Is that all you came to tell me?" I took a deep breath.

"No. I just wanted to tell you that…I…I think we should rethink this engagement."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy**: Pretty short; I know. But it's longer then the original so don't complain!


	2. Cafe Mew Mew & Doctor Yumi

**Mew Lizzy: **Chapter 2! Woot woot!

**Disclaimer:** Lizzy does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. And if she did, each member of the 4kids staff would get a swirly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap:** "I think we should rethink this engagement."

Masaya's face went from the loving face that I had seen everyday to a face filled with hatred. "Ichigo, I thought you loved me!"

"I thought that I did too…" Then he did something that I **never** expected from him. He swung his hand at me and smacked my cheek.

**Café Mew Mew**

After ten years of being away from the Mew Team, it felt awkward going back to the place that started it all: Café Mew Mew. "Hello, and welcome to Café Mew Mew. How can I help you today?" A tall man with dark brown hair asked me.

"Keiichiro?"

"Yes…?" He asked confused.

"Keiichiro, it's me! Ichigo!"

"Ichigo-san! How nice to see you!" He pulled me into a hug. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you and Ryou still owned the place."

"Yes, of course we do."

"Good; then could I see him? I need to ask him for a favor."

"No problem. I'll go get him." Keiichiro slipped into the back room; I went and sat down at one of the few tables.

"You wanted to see me miss?" A familiar voice asked me. I looked up into two very bright blue eyes.

"Yes, I did Mr. Shirogane." I said getting up and shaking his hand. He sat down across from me. "My name is Ichigo Momomiya."

"Ichigo? Oh my gosh!" We both stood-up and hugged quickly. "What are you doing here?!" He asked with a smile.

"Well, it's a long story but how do I get to the alien ship?"

"Alien ship…? You mean to find Pai, Taruto and Kisshu?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"Well…" I bit my lower lip. "Kish showed-up at my house last night and he found out that Masaya and I were engaged and he started telling me how he is in love with me and then I realized that I was never in love Masaya! …I was in love with Kish…" By the time I was done explaining, I was on the verge of crying.

"Why do you want to visit the ship?"

"I need to tell him that I love him…" Ryou looked skeptical but he grabbed my hand and brought me downstairs to the lab.

"Wasn't the Mew Project over years ago?" I asked him, eying all the computers and monitors.

"It is. But that doesn't mean that I haven't been ready for if the aliens ever decide to come back." Ryou explained. I nodded. "Here it is!" He printed off a sheet of paper and handed it to me.

"Thanks, Ryou! You're the best!" I gave him a quick hug.

**At the Ship**

'I can't believe that she's engaged… Who am I kidding. She doesn't love me. Of **course** she's engaged.' Kish thought. He left his room and headed towards the controls. "Pai."

"Yes, Kisshu?" He asked, not even looking-up.

"We can go back home now. There's no reason for us to stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"But…what about Ichigo?"

"What about her? She loves Masaya! I have no chance with her!" Kish yelled. "I'm going to my room…"

About half an hour later, I appeared in the control room. "What the!" Pai exclaimed.

"Pai! Where's Kish?!"

"He's in his room! What are you doing here!?"

"I need to talk to him! Where is his room?"

"Fourth door on your right." Pai said pointing down the hall.

"Thank you!" She yelled as she ran off down the hall to find her one true love. Finally she found the room (it was one long hallway ok). "Kish! Kish!" The opened and she leapt into his arms. "**Kish**!"

"Ichigo!" He set her down. "What are you doing here?"

"Kish, I made a huge mistake. Can you forgive me?"

"**Of course**, Koneko-chan; but really, what are you doing here?" He set me down.

"I wanted to tell you that I called off the wedding and that, I love you."

"I don't know what to say!" I pulled him into a kiss. "Did you really give Masaya the ring back?" He asked when we parted.

"Yeah, and I got a smack in return…" I looked down at the ground. Suddenly, Kish collapsed to the floor. "Kish! **Kish**!" I stuck my head out his bedroom door. "**Help**! Kish fainted!" Tart came flying out of the door right across the hall.

"He fainted?"

"Yeah!" He flew into the room and checked Kish's pulse.

"I'll go get Pai." I rocked Kish's body back-and-forth.

"Kish…I love you…wake-up, please…" Kish remained still. Pai came in panting.

"Taruto is getting a doctor. How is Kish?" I shook my head. "Kisshu?" Nothing happened.

"How is he?" Another alien flew in with Tart at his heels.

"Not good. I'm not getting a pulse." Pai told him.

"Put him on the bed." Pai lifted Kish off the ground and set him on the small bed in the corner. "How are you?"

"I'm Momomiya Ichigo.." I told him.

"I'm Doctor Yumi."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** Another short chapter…so sorry…


	3. How is He?

**Disclaimer:** She doesn't own, for Pete's sake!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Kish's Room**

I woke up on an unfamiliar couch. I looked over and saw Kish still lying in his bed and Doctor Yumi and Pai leaning over him. "How is he?" I asked them both.

"Well…Ichigo, I'm afraid that he isn't any better. In fact, Kisshu's condition has worsened." Doctor Yumi said nervously.

"Do you know how this happened?"

"Kisshu got in a fight with master Deep Blue before we came to see you. He got a bad wound and it got infected." Pai began.

"Once an infection gets close enough to your heart, you die." Doctor Yumi finished.

"Is Kish going to…die…?"

"It's hard to say…"

For the next few hours, Kish was announced in critical condition. He didn't move; and didn't breathe very much.

All of a sudden, one of the doctor's instruments began to beep loudly. Doctor Yumi hurried over to it; his and Pai's eyes got wide. Then the line on it went completely straight. And the beeping stopped. "What does that mean?" I asked afraid.

"We lost him…" The doctor said sadly.

"You mean…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, but yes…" Pai said staring at the ground. "…Kisshu is dead…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** Very short chapter…and very sad chapter… -sniff-

**Kish:** -laying on the table, dead as a doorknob-

**Mew Lizzy:** -sniff sniff-


	4. Funeral Plans

**Disclaimer: **She doesn't own it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Recap:**_

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, but yes…" Pai said staring at the ground. "…Kisshu is dead…"

I stared at the machine in shock. "**No**! He can't be dead! **I don't believe it**!" I practically screamed. I flung myself onto Kish's chest and sobbed. Pai and Doctor Yumi slipped out of the room. I kissed Kish more passionately then ever before. "Kish…don't die…I love you too much for you die…please…wake-up and tell me that this is all a dream and I'm going to wake-up soon…" When he didn't stir, I began cry harder. "…Please don't go…I love you…" With those final words, I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke a few hours later still laying there on top of my dead love. Remembering what had happened in the last few hours brought fresh new tears tumbling out. I closed my eyes. I few moments later I opened them back up to the voice of somebody murmuring 'Ichigo…Ichigo…' I looked down to see Kish's eyes flutter open and a smile begin to play on his lips. I embraced the man who we all had thought was dead. "Kish…y-you're back…!"

"Ichigo…" Kish said weakly and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Kish, you're alive!" I started to cry again but this time it was tears of joy and relief. The alien nodded. "But, how?"

"You. You really do love me. Because of your love, you were able to bring me back. I had someone who still needed me." Kish explained stroking my cheeks.

"I do need you, and I do love you." I assured him. With that, we shared another sweet yet passionate kiss.

**In the Hallway of the Ship**

Kish and I had left the room and were looking for Pai. "Kitten. Listen. Do you hear those voices?" Kish asked. We turned to see the main office door open a crack. We walked over and listened.

"He's dead, sir. Even ask Doctor Yumi.." A voice said.

"If you're sure. The funeral shall be in two days then. But, make sure that you two get that strawberry-headed mew mew out of here by tomorrow." Another man said.

"But why, sir?" Yet another man asked.

"If she's here, then she will know that we have hired a new man to take his place." The second explained.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" The first asked. Kish knocked on the door then stepped into the room.

"I'm sorry. Are we interrupting something?"

"Kish?" Deep Blue stood up. I stepped in and grabbed Kish's hand.

"Kish? What are you doing here? You're dead." Pai also stood-up.

"Well, I came back! Is that a crime?" Kish said shaking Deep Blue's hand.

"Kish! You **are** alive! I told them!" Tart said giving Kish a friendly hug. Tart's eyes were all red and puffy.

"Well, Kish, we were just discussing your funeral. But I guess that won't be necessary now will it?" Deep Blue told us satisfactorily. Pai smiled at that comment. (**A/N** who knew Pai knew how to smile! Just kidding.)

"Well, Ichigo. I had better bring you home." Kish wrapped his arms around my waist and teleported to my house.

**My House**

Kish wobbled around. "Kish! You must've lost too much energy teleporting. Why don't you stay here for tonight?" I offered.

"Nah thanks. I better head back to…the…ship…" Kish fell over and landed on the couch. I grabbed some covers and covered him up.

"Good-night, Kish." I gave him a quick kiss and went to my own room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kish:** n.n I'm alive!

**Mew Lizzy:** n.n


	5. Kish's Promotion

**Mew Lizzy: **Last chapter!

**Kish:** -gasp-

**Disclaimer:** She don't own it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Morning**

"Mmmmm! Kitten, that smells good…"

"Kish. Kish. Kish. Come on, Kish, wake-up." I shook him until he finally opened his eyes and sat-up.

"What happened last night?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You fainted on my couch." I snuggled up into the covers with him. Kish leaned over and gave me a long passionate kiss.

"Well then. What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I have to go to work and…I think you had better get back to the Ship before Deep Blue and posse comes looking for you…" I told him sadly. Kish kissed me and before standing-up.

"You're right. I think I'll go right now then. I shouldn't stay away for much longer. I'll see-you around dinnertime, Kitten." Kish teleported away back to his Ship. Dinner? I chuckled.

**The Ship**

_Kisshu's Point of View_

"Kish! Can I talk to you in my office for a second?" Deep Blue asked me.

"Uh, sure." I followed him into his office and sat down across from his desk. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I'm giving you a promotion."

"A promotion!? To what!?" I asked excitedly.

"You are now going to be a captain and work back at the base on our home planet." Deep Blue explained to me.

"A captain!? On our home planet!? Thank you, Deep Blue! It's an honor!"

"Yes. You leave tonight."

"Tonight? But…" I left the room and leaned against the hallway wall. _What about Ichigo? Then…I'll have to leave her but…I love her…_

**Ichigo Momomiya's House**

_Ichigo Momomiya's Point of View_

I was humming softly as I folded my clothes. I couldn't be happier. I loved Kish and I wanted to make sure Kish knew that. I was going to make Kish a big dinner for him tonight and tell him: I loved him with my whole heart. Kish teleported into the room and embraced me. "Hey, Kish! I have something important to tell you."

"Well, I've got something important to tell _you_. You go first." Kish told me.

"Kish, when you died, I realized exactly how much I care about you. If you died for good, I'd die too. I love you so much, Kish!" I kissed him sweetly. "Now what did you want to tell _me_?"

"Well, I…I got a promotion."

"That's great, Kish!" I exclaimed.

"It's a great honor but taking this job means that I have to go back to my home planet…"

"So I'm never…going to see you…?" I asked sadly.

"I am so sorry, Kitten…" I buried my face in his chest. "But I have a question for you. I can't turn this job down otherwise I'll be…executed. But will you…" Kish got down on one knee next to me. "Will you marry me Momomiya Ichigo?" I gasped.

"Marry you? I-I don't know of anything I'd rather do!" I leapt into his arms crying tears of joy. "I love you, Kisshu!"

"I love you too, Ichigo…"

_**THE END**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** So that is the end of How Long Has it Been. I hope you liked it! The sequels are being taken down now too so this is the _official_ end. Lol Reviewer thanks!

Beaukish

cheeseisawesome

Ying-Darkness

ItachixSakura Forever

Stick'ums

Super Lucky Tiki Charm

Evenstar02

Fish Head The 3rd and Co.

basketballismylife

Candyberry

Dee

RyousRayne

UchihaSakuraXItachi

Demetra Vassiliki

mewmew lizzy

Mew Mew Orange

Kish's kitty-kat

kisshusfavoritegirl

ChristianGal

Sakuranbo-Chan

Kyakku

Hana no Kuroi


End file.
